


Pencil

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [4]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: That awkward moment when the pencil you're fidgeting with during class goes flying out of your hand
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Pencil

**Author's Note:**

> For Rantaki  
> 「pencil」

Even a magician as good as him sometimes makes a mistake with his fingers no matter how dexterous they are. The pencil slips from his fingers as Kaito is twirling it around his hand, pondering how he can best design this dress for Aoko’s birthday next month. He had designed and crafted some of his own disguises before, so might as well make use of these skills to make a custom dress for his best friend while bored in maths.

Luckily when the pencil went flying from his hand, it didn't sail past heads and hit someone.

Rather it leapt from his hand, vaulting over the edge of his desk and landing next to the foot of the student who sat to his right, Hakuba Saguru.

When they drew lots for new seats during this semester, Kaito found it hard to believe Hakuba just happened to draw the seat next to him. He’s pretty sure he spotted the handsome blond asking the girl who drew the desk number if he could switch with her in his annoyingly flirty voice. But it's not like Kaito was going to admit he may have been watching to see where Hakuba’s new seat would be, it’s not like he cared or anything. 

Focused on the lesson and calculating their numbers and variables, none of the students seemed to have noticed Kaito and his stray pencil. Except of course for the astute detective who glanced down at the pencil by his foot. Hakuba’s gaze slid over to Kaito who was staring at where the pencil had landed and lifted his own gaze to meet Hakuba’s. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Hakuba gracefully bent down to grab the pencil. Without a comment towards Kaito for once in his life, Hakuba simply held out the pencil towards Kaito with a small smile that caught him off guard. 

It wasn't a smug smirk or laughing grin, just a simple and friendly smile.

Kaito’s fingers brushed against Hakuba’s as he accepted the pencil and they were warm.

Once the pencil had returned to its owner, Hakuba returned to his math work, leaving Kaito to his thoughts.

Having such a normal interaction with the detective, without at least a little degree of challenge, was a new experience for Kaito.

And Kaito found he liked it. 

As he finished up the design for Aoko’s new dress, Kaito couldn't help also wondering about what it’d be like to have more small interactions with Hakuba.

Maybe he could swipe his handkerchief and return it, claiming the blond dropped it.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to dm me on Twitter if you want to scream at me about dcmk or have a prompt  
> i can't promise that i’ll be able to write something but i’ve found my inspiration works in wild ways


End file.
